


Day 4 - On A Date

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frostpudding, M/M, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid mortals and their pesky courting rituals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4 - On A Date

It wasn’t a date, he kept telling himself. He was the God of Lies. Surely that meant he could believe one on occasion whenever he willed it?

The ridiculous human notion of dating was one that Loki looked down upon with much disdain along with many other customs the Midgardians seemed so fond of. Therefore, his idea to do something for his human lover was not a date and he would crush whomever dared to call it such.

Now all he had to do was wait on his blasted (beloved) mortal to come home from work and then he could put his plan into motion. 

Loki appreciated the patience that went into ensuring a good plan worked out the way that he wanted to, but all of his patience seemed to have disappeared. All he did while waiting for Thomas to return home from the set of his latest film was pace across the living room of the flat they shared.

After the first fifteen laps across the living room, he finally allowed himself a glance at the clock hanging on the wall. Only five minutes had passed? How could that be?

Could he perform a spell and make time pass by a little faster? A good idea, yet he knew by the time he completed the necessary magical ritual, Thomas would likely be home anyway. So no ritual.

He could call Thomas and demand that the mortal return home early. But then Thomas would just be angry at Loki for interfering with his work, which was something the god had reluctantly agreed to. When Tom was at work, Loki was left to his own devices. He could have Tom’s attention any other time. So no calling either.

Damnit all, how long could it possibly take for Tom to get home from work?

He’d long lost count of how many times he’d walked across the living room by the time the door finally opened and Thomas entered.

The mortal smiled upon seeing his lover, setting the messenger bag he was carrying down on a nearby chair. Yet before Tom could even utter a word to greet Loki and inquire as to how his day had gone, the god was upon him, gripping his arm and pulling him toward the bedroom.

“Go. In the bedroom. Get dressed. And dress warmly. I’ve left what you’ll need on the bed.” Loki nudged him through the doorway into the bedroom.

“Loki, what…?” Tom asked, but received a door closing sharply in response, leaving him to change as Loki had ordered.

Now came more waiting. And Loki didn’t appreciate it in the slightest. True, he could have snapped his fingers and had Tom changed in seconds, but the god wanted his mortal to ponder just what was going on and what Loki was up to for a bit before actually revealing his secret.

So when Tom finally emerged, clad in a thick parka and snow pants with boots, looking utterly confused at the turn his evening had taken, Loki wasted no time, slipping an arm around the mortal’s waist then using his magic to transport them out of the flat.

Loki knew the second the cold hit Tom from the way the mortal tensed slightly against him, then tucked further into the parka he wore.

They stood on the rocky precipice of a mountain overlooking a valley below with a river that wound its trail lazily through the landscape. Loki spared the location a glance, but focused his attention on his mortal.

Tom’s blue eyes were wide, darting this way and that to take in all of the scenery around them, lips parted slightly. 

This time of year, there was snow covering the peak as well as the valley, though the river wasn’t yet iced over and Tom stared at it all, quietly breathing “Loki?” in question.

The god presumed now was the time for explanations and cleared his throat slightly, willing the nervousness he felt to disappear though it disobeyed easily.

“Alaska,” he answered, knowing Tom wanted to know what they were doing there. The why part was difficult to answer so he shook his head slightly and continued. “You expressed your fondness for Iceland, but also cold, snowy climates. I wished to show you a place you had yet to venture to. Thus, Alaska.”

Loki had never failed to grasp the irony of the fact that Thomas loved cold regions and yet had somehow managed to fall in love with a god who happened to be a Frost Giant.

Tom’s lips slowly curled into a smile brighter than the sun’s glare on the freshly fallen snow as he listened to what Loki had to say. The actor’s arms wound around the god’s waist as he hugged him tightly in silent thanks, though he couldn’t resist whispering a soft “Thank you” into Loki’s ear.

Loki relaxed in his mortal’s embrace, closing his green eyes and lightly nuzzling his face into Tom’s curls for a moment before he stepped back slightly, gesturing to the expanse of land around them. “Shall we explore then?”

Eagerly, Tom nodded, letting Loki teleport them to any part of the mountain that caught his attention once he pointed it out to the god.

And if Loki kept ahold of Tom’s hand for the duration of their visit, then that was just god’s prerogative.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
